She Never Asked For Much
by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodDemon
Summary: "She never asked for much from him; actually she had never really asked him for anything until that morning." Fiyero waits for Elphaba to come back from checking on Nessarose. Takes place between "As Long As You're Mine" and "No Good Deed". Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wicked fanfic and the first fanfic I've posted in a long time so I hope it's not too bad. I read the book a few years ago and saw the play for the first time last November where this idea was born. It's just Fiyero's thoughts as he waits for Elphaba to come back after she goes to check on Nessa. Constructive critisism would be very much appriciated! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't mine.**

She had never asked for much from him; actually she had never really asked him for anything until that morning. She had had a vision about her sister and was worried; she wanted him to wait in the forest while she went and checked on her. He'd refused at first but after a huge amount of persuasion (both verbal and physical) he'd reluctantly agreed.

"As soon as I'm sure Nessa is safe I'll be back. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He'd begged her not to go, told her she'd be killed if she was caught. She'd just rolled her eyes and sarcastically informed him that "it's rather difficult to catch something several hundred feet above you" and insisted that she would be fine.

When he saw that there was no stopping her he told her about Kiamo Ko; at least he could give her somewhere to run if she needed shelter. Then she'd kissed him and was gone.

He'd spent years chasing her; known that she was in danger of getting caught everyday. But that had been different. Then if she'd been caught, he could have made sure she escaped simply by opening her cell and letting her go. Those years had been lonely but they had at least kept him busy; she'd been more elusive than Lurlean. At least he had that comfort now.

But it didn't change his current position. He was useless; twiddling his thumbs while she was risking her life. She didn't know what they planned to do when the caught her, she couldn't even imagine. She knew they would torture her but she didn't know to what extent. They were going to break her. Force her to admit that everything she had done was wrong; that she was a fool and the Wizard knew what was best for Oz. She wouldn't break easily-she'd probably rip out her own tongue before even hinting at anything like that. They wouldn't let up, and when she finally broke, they would burn her alive in the center of the Emerald City…

_No_! He gagged and shoved the torturous thoughts away. She would be fine. She would come back to him. Then he would never let her out of his sight; hell, he was never going to let her out of his arms if she didn't get back soon. He smiled and let his thoughts turn to searing kisses…days spent in bed…weddings…

He couldn't take it anymore. He had spent his college days pining for her, the past six years chasing her and damn it if he was going to let her ruin his dreams for them by getting herself killed. She had never asked for much, never asked for a happy ending. But damn it, he was going to make sure she got one!

He leapt to his feet and took off running for Munchkinland.


	2. Chapter 2

Running was something he was used to; it was a necessity in the Vinkas. Every young man needed to be able to run long distances for hunting, and as a prince, he was expected to be able to run farther and faster than any of the village boys. He had not disappointed; something he was grateful for now as he chased after the most beautiful and elusive creature he'd every tracked.

He'd been running for hours, but every time he slowed her face would flash in his mind and he'd find the strength to keep going. He had to keep her safe.  
He finally stopped when he heard the two voices he knew best in the world screaming at each other. He silently moved behind the closest tree in time to watch his lover advance on his ex-fiancé and see Glinda's hand fly out and catch her cheek. Rather than flying into a rage as he expected, Elphaba started laughing hysterically before breaking off and saying something quietly to Glinda. After getting a response he heard her screech "good" and returned the slap.

Despite the situation, he had to try very hard not to laugh as Glinda twirled her ridiculously oversized "wand" around. He knew Glinda was angry but she still loved Elphaba and wouldn't do anything to get her killed…though he started to get a little concerned when the two of them closed in on each other. He was debating whether or not to go and break up the fight when a familiar flash of green and gold stopped him.

He watched in horror as the Gale Force closed in around the girls and forced them apart. He gave a silent cry of rage when one apologized to Glinda for "taking so long" but his eyes never left Elphaba's face.

She was somewhat limp-probably trying to trick the Gale Force into relaxing their grip-but her eyes held fire, and when she spoke to Glinda her voice was sharp with betrayal and disbelief.

He barely registered any of this. In his mind's eye he saw her tied to a pyre; proud and defiant while hungry orange flames ate at her clothes. Green skin peeled back to reveal bloody muscle and smooth white bone. Her eyes were screaming at him; demanding to know where he was when she'd most needed him? Why he'd stayed hidden and silent when he could have saved her?

_Enough_! He seized his gun and with a cry, swung into the clearing. He glanced at Elphaba before flicking his eyes back to the Gale Force officer that held her. Like a madman he screamed for them to let her go before aiming the gun at Glinda.

It worked. They released her and when he finally looked at her face, he saw grief, anger, and horror. Any other time he would have looked away; but he wasn't a fool. He knew that this would probably be the last time he would ever see her.

Quickly he broke his stance to grab her broom and ordered her to run. She clutched at his hands as if to pull him with her but a movement out of the corner of his eye cause him to break away and re-aim the gun at Glinda. He screamed for her to go and she disappeared into the corn.

Officers moved to follow but he moved his gun to follow them before swinging it back around to Glinda. He didn't intend to hurt her, but the longer he looked at the trembling girl the more he hated himself.

He didn't love her like he did Elphaba, but he did care for her. He loathed himself, knowing he was the reason for that heartbroken look in her eyes. All these years he had been waiting for her to wake up like Elphaba had; to see that the Wizard was scum and no amount of fame or adoration was worth listening to his lies. Now she was finally seeing life wasn't a fairytale and that happy endings didn't happen- but this was a cruel way to do it. There was no need for it anymore; Elphaba was gone, safe. With a sigh of defeat, he tossed the gun to the ground. They were on him then.

Hands forced him to his knees and yanked his arms back to "restrain" him. They were preparing to drag him away when he heard a frantic voice pleading. Glinda begged them to let him go; she said that he never intended to hurt her, and he knew that she wasn't just talking about the gun. He couldn't speak; of all the people in Oz, Glinda was the one who had the most right to be demanding his head on a platter. Still here she was, begging for his life.

He snapped out of his stupor when she took his hand and he looked at her; really looked at her. He could see how much it cost her to admit that he loved Elphaba and so-even though it wasn't nearly enough-he said the only thing he possibly could.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry."

And he was. Sorry he had abandoned her at the ball…sorry he had played with her emotions for all those years…sorry he couldn't love her the way she wanted…sorry that Elphaba was her best friend…sorry he couldn't offer her a fairytale ending…

All this was said in a look before an officer ripped him away and-demanding to know where "the witch" went-hoisted him onto a pair of poles. He could still hear Glinda screaming and begging for them not to hurt him as they pulled him out of sight.

They would ignore her of course. They would try and torture Elphaba's whereabouts out of him, but he would refuse to speak. They would send him trough Hell, but that was okay. He would die but she would be safe.

His angel was safe.


End file.
